Her First Day
by MauroC42
Summary: A girl enrolled in the Federation Police was invited to be on a high rank at the Federation Army. These are only a few episodes from her life. Rated T to be safe.
1. The First Day

5:00 AM. A wake-up call sounded, and soon everyone was up. She also stood up.  
>It was her first day on the Galactic Federation Army. She was already used to waking up early. She wasn't very familiar with the hard bed, however.<br>She was only 16, and yet ready (perhaps even eager?) to submit herself to the harsh routine. Sure, the army had other young soldiers, just not on her rank.

The room was pretty empty. A bed, a light, a closet and a door leading to a small bathroom. She didn't have much stuff, so it didn't mattered.  
>Near the bed was a small device. She realized it to be a radio and turned it on, hoping to start the day better.<br>"Classical", she thought, looking at the window. She didn't really see the point in classical music. For 200 years or so actual instruments had gone extinct, giving place to electronic devices and computers. It seemed pointless to her build frail wooden pieces from 600 years ago.  
>Actually, music seemed pointless to her. The Chozo weren't endowed with a sense of art as humans. Everything had to have purpose and function.<br>She thought that the music playing was probably written for dancing. As she too did not like dancing, the radio was turned off.

She opened the window and saw the gigantic complex of buildings. Even though the head of the Federation wasn't located on Earth, the Army pre-dated it, giving the imperialist efforts humans made. When they had won themselves a good number of colonies, they resolved to engage in diplomatic efforts. Diplomatic efforts should also probably be written with quotation marks.  
>She had never seen anything like that, and imagined what might be happening down there in the city. "Probably boring people living their boring lives", she mused and closed the window.<p>

It was only 5:10, and training started at 5:30. She had slept in a top and shorts and was changing to her military attire. Her blonde hair was messy and short – she had it cut, but it still got in front of her eyes. Despite her age, she loooked like she was 19, probably an effect of her genetic makeup. She was different from everyone, and everyone was so different from her. She didn't know anyone, nor she wanted to.  
>Well, she did know someone. Commander Adam Malkovich had requested her transference to the army, under his command, of course, after seeing her phenomenal work in the Galactic Police. She also didn't like him. He was pretty bossy and cold, but seemed to treat her with some respect – to someone raised under the stern care of the Chozo, it felt like affect. Only remotely, but still.<p>

Walking through the corridors, she attracted attention of all. Some knew who she was and commented in silence; others only stared, and most of them tried to fetch in their memory who she was and didn't find it. She made it to a room where she finally saw a familiar face. Adam greeted her.

"After the routine you should probably get acquainted with your partners. You're going to see them a lot." She certainly didn't want to know them, and their faces were, at most, hostile, with the exception of a hearty smile of a tall man. She was the shortest of them all (even though in a few years that situation would be turned around) and felt somewhat uncomfortable.

But she shouldn't fear her feelings. That was her chance, her opportunity to make justice, to get revenge. It would probably be better just to follow orders for now, but she knew her mission was above whatever they could assign her.

Adam gave the instructions, but she didn't really pay attention. When he was done, he asked "Any objections, Lady?". Everyone laughed – but she didn't really understand why, and why he had targeted her. The sentence wasn't very nice, but she knew that the scene would repeat. And repeat.  
>All the others made a 'thumbs-up'. It seemed kind of stupid. (The army had chosen the 'thumbs-up' due to its immense appeal during the time humans started interstellar exploration). She didn't follow.<p>

When all were leaving, the tall man stopped her and said "Y'know, you're supposed to do the sign. To show you understood what he said."

"He knows I understood. I don't have to show it."

"Still..." he answered.

"I'll think about it next time."

"I'm Anthony Higgs. Sorry if the guys weren't too receptive. And you?"

"Samus" was all that she said, leaving him behind.

"OK then..." he said, leaving as well.

* * *

><p>Hello there! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction (or any kind of actual narrative fiction – my previous experience comes from some short comedy scripts).<p>

I decided to write a bit on Samus' life in the GF Army, something that Other M could have definitively explored more. It's a subject I consider very interesting, considering the scarce information we have on it.

Anyway, it's done. I might write more if I feel inspired. And if any kind readers are willing to review this, I'm eager to hear your comments!


	2. The Next Year

About a year or so had passed since then. She'd gotten used to the whole army deal, even if still a bit reluctant to follow orders. She knew, however, that she would never accomplish her mission of avenging her parents – and the Chozo – if she stayed there forever. At some point she'd have to leave.  
>In the passing year, she had grown older. She was now as tall as most of the men, and her hair, although still messy, was arranged in a short ponytail. The somewhat meek and slender figure hadn't changed. She hadn't grown wiser, though.<br>Slender as it was, it was still good-looking (or rather, beautiful) and the men were (almost literally) dying to try and get anything out of her – and if anyone did something 'riskier' as just talking, she wouldn't think twice before resorting to violence. She didn't answer those who tried talking anyway.  
>All of that had made her feared among all, along with the nickname "Ice Queen Aran". Always the same stern, serious, cold expression, a face that seems to trust no one.<br>Sure, she had made friends, but even among them the expression didn't change. She didn't know much about human relationships, and for her 'friends' were the ones you weren't supposed to hit.

One of these was Ian Malkovich, the younger brother of the CO. They were almost identical, but Ian seemed to show some kind of playful affection to her – not that she noticed anyway. Adam wasn't much of a friend but something more similiar to a boss or father. Anthony Higgs was the coolest guy around, liked by everyone. He had, to put it simply, style. It was surprising to everyone, including himself, when she – the quasi-robotic Samus Aran – laughed at a joke he made. Well, not so much as a 'laugh', more like a corner-of-the-mouth faint smile.  
>Anthony wasn't interested in anything she had or was, or even trying to prove that he could talk to her without getting a ticket to the hospital. That's why he could approach her. She didn't like anyone because she couldn't trust anyone with her life, her thoughts, her past, her burden. Not even Anthony, but the point was that he didn't seem to care.<p>

* * *

><p>In a couple of weeks the GF would hold some kind of party, or so she'd heard. She wasn't a bit interested. Adam gave her a long speech on why it was important and that the press would be there and it was mandatory and everyone had to look their best.<p>

She said only a 'whatever', thinking that a dress was necessary. She didn't have any clothes even to go out, other than her workout gear.

"Oh, you also have to choose a pair."

"What?"

"Ah, don't worry. It's not for some dance, the tables only have two seats and you have to choose who you'll spend the whole evening talking to."

"..."

"At least you get the opportunity to choose. By the way, I'm already taken. I'll sit with the High Command."

"...you think I'd go with you?"

"You wouldn't?" He seemed surprised.

"...I suppose I wouldn't have more of a choice."

"Technically, you still don't have."

She walked out of the room.

"I can help you with the dress if you want!"

* * *

><p>"Hey Samus, heard about the party?", asked Anthony.<p>

"Does it really deserve to be called a party if it's not fun? Besides, I don't think the society buys all this self-promotion."

"Remember that the GF cuts our cash if 'the society' doesn't trust us, Ian."

"...why do we all have to go?"

"Ah, it's a little something they do every year to prove soldiers are human too. They force a classy event on us, and we have to fake we're normal people."

"You're not normal, Ian?"

"Look at us. We travel all of space busting pirates. In space. Does that seem normal?"

"..."

"Well, I know I'll have a nice evening dinner with my girl."

"I haven't invited anyone yet."

"...me too..."

The air suddenly became filled with a tangible thought and silence. Anthony broke it after a few minutes:

"Hey, why don't you two go together?"

"Sure, I'd love to!", Ian said cheerfully. "I mean, uh, yes."

"...why not. Hey, that's actually a good idea. Beats having to spend the night looking at a stranger."

* * *

><p>They both agreed to meet fifteen minutes before the start. Anthony with his girlfriend, Ian and Samus.<p>

And Samus' dress was the only remarkable thing among all the fancy decoration. Easily the high point of the event.

"Hey there, princess! Waiting for Ian?"

"...Please don't call me that."

"Oh, come on, I'm complimenting you! Don't you think that you... oh hey Princess, there's Ian!"

He pointed towards a dumbfounded Ian Malkovich, walking slowly.

"Hello... everyone..." He catched his breath. "Samus... you look... amazing..."

There was a hint of a smile.

They entered the hall. Some of Ian's friends whispered 'score!'. Samus was sure to take a mental note of all of them.

–

"...You and Samus Aran? Really?"

"It was all Anthony's idea! And what's the problem anyway?"

"...Sorry. I zoned out a bit."

"What?"

"There's no problem. I just want to be sure nothing happens to you two..."

"I think I can take care of myself – as for her, three times more..."

* * *

><p>I decided to expand on the original one-shot into a few more chapters.<p>

I thought this one turned out to be some weird kind of teen-prom-in-space-story. Not exactly what I had in mind, but it's fanfiction, right? Anything goes?


End file.
